The Firsts
by aberlasters
Summary: Everyone has firsts in their relationships, and these are Max and Fang's. FAX, TENSHOT
1. First Look

FIRST LOOK

Fang peered at the teenagers surrounding him. His middle school had been joined in with another middle school, and now half of his class was made up of kids he didn't know. To make it even better, his first teacher of high school seemed to be unnervingly strict and mean, even giving assigned seats; something Fang had not had since the seventh grade.

No one really paid him any attention. Like most of his fellow students, Fang was going through his awkward puberty stage. He'd never been on a real date before, and there were certainly no girls on their toes, waiting to be asked out by him. Sure, he had kissed a girl once, at a school dance, but that didn't really count. His friends were daring him to, and if he didn't, he would be seen as a loser, and his eighth grade ego just _couldn't_ have that.

After taking one last glance at his peers, he slid into his assigned seat and waiting for the bell to ring. Thankfully he had gotten there on time, because there was no saying what this teacher would do if he was even a millisecond late.

Fang looked at the clock, counting down the seconds until his first day of high school. Suddenly, the door popped open with a huge slam, making Fang lose his concentration. He stared at the door, wondering who in their right mind wouldn't care about calling that much attention to themselves on the first day.

The girl entered back first, struggling to put something into her backpack. Fang didn't even have to look at the front of her face to know she was beautiful. Her brown, blond-streaked hair fell in soft waves, just past her shoulders. Her legs were long, and she was just shorter than Fang's 5'11".

After she had finally managed to shove her book into her backpack, she turned around with a huff, obviously irritated by the amount of time it took her to complete such a simple task.

Fang tried not to stare as her face came into view. Her cheeks, though it was exceptionally warm outside, were tinted with just the right amount of red. Her skin wasn't extremely pale, but not extremely tan either, giving her a look that seemed just perfect. Her skin was flawless, not a mark to be seen, except for a scar along the side of her nose. Even though she was the same age as the rest of the people in this grade, she surpassed any of them in beauty, and it seemed like she had completely skipped over the puberty stage of her life.

The girls looked her way with envy, and the boys with longing. They all turned away in horror, though, when the girl's fiery eyes met theirs. Her glare was enough to make anyone cringe in fear. Her eyes turned to Fang's, and he couldn't help but keep his glance locked with her. Something about her warm chocolate eyes pulled him in like a magnet. Her gaze turned from confusion and then to a 'what the hell is wrong with this boy' look. She rolled her eyes, making sure Fang could see, and even making a few people snicker at him. She slid into the seat that the teacher pointed out for her, just as the bell rang.

Fang couldn't help thinking about that girl for the rest of the period, but he brushed it off and soon forgot about it. He was only fourteen, and it was probably just his hormones that were attracted to her. Anyway, what were the chances that they would _actually _fall in love?

**Haha, cheesy, but doesn't everyone need a little bit of cheesy in their life? :D Hope you liked it, and please review**


	2. First Word

FIRST WORD

"Sorry."

That was the first word that Fang had uttered to Max. It wasn't a complicated word really; not anything someone would analyze. But that one word still held importance to Fang.

It had been five months since that first day, and yet Fang's crush had not dissipated, as he had hoped it would. In fact, as he got to know Max (indirectly of course), he realized that his crush was steadily becoming larger.

So when Fang bumped into Max's shoulder, it was actually a bit of luck for him. Sure, saying sorry wasn't really extravagant, but it was better than nothing, right?

It had happened on a Thursday. Fang was having troubles opening his locker, so by the time he had finally opened it, he was running late to his next class. In a rush, he bumped roughly into Max's shoulder, momentarily making her lose her balance.

She immediately fixed him with a cold glare. Fang knew this was common for her, and didn't really feel offended. He knew by now that she didn't like anyone or anything getting in her way.

"Sorry," Fang said, watching as her hand rubbed her shoulder. He looked back up to her face and was surprised to see a small smile forming.

"It's alright. Thanks for saying sorry. Most of the kids here are idiots and wouldn't even acknowledge the fact they hit into me," Max told him.

Then she quickly moved on down the hallway once again, not waiting for a reply. Fang stared at her retreating form, smiling a little to himself. Max never really ceased to surprise him.

So you see; it wasn't an important word. It didn't hold much meaning. Yet, it meant a lot to both, even if the other would not know it for a long time.

**Wow, loooooong overdue. Heh heh. Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is highly welcomed. **

**Also, kind of cheesy. Fang's majorly OOC, but... I hope you guys still like it!**


	3. First Laugh

FIRST LAUGH

In hindsight, maybe the annoying girl that wouldn't leave him alone was one of the greatest miracles that was ever bestowed on him.

"Hey Fang," she tittered while curling a piece of hair around her finger. "I was wondering… Do you want to sit with my friends during lunch? They would love it _soooo_ much." She giggled, batting her eyelashes.

"Um. No," Fang said, fixing her with an apathetic glance. "I like to be alone." Nothing had really changed since he was a freshman. Now he was halfway through his sophomore year and had hoped that people would have figured out he was a loner.

Guess some people were just too thick. Yes, he _was_ directly referring to the girl who was standing before him now.

The only thing that had changed was the amount of girls that suddenly wanted to date him. He had come back from summer and immediately attracted the attention of a couple of girls-and even a few boys if the rumors were true-and the number just continued to grow, even though he was obviously not returning any of their affections.

"Well, I didn't want to say this directly…. But I kinda just wanted to spend some time with you, you know? So whattaya say?" She glanced up at him with hopeful eyes.

Fang sighed, running a hand over his face to hide his annoyed expression while he composed himself. "I guess… Just for a few minutes."

She giggled again, jumping up and down feverishly. "Yay, you _won't _regret it Fang. I _promise_!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to a lunch table.

Fang quickly scanned the table, looking for people he recognized. _Wait a second, _he thought, _this looked like the people that…_

"Ugh!" Max groaned, sitting down next to the seat Fang had just occupied next to Amelia (aka the annoying girl).

"You won't freaking believe what happened to me. I swear, boys are the most idiotic creations in this world," Max screeched.

"I resent that," an unfamiliar, low pitched voice across from Fang said.

Max laughed, not a giggle like Amelia, but a full out laugh that reached her eyes.

"Okay, only some boys. Specifically Dylan. He's such an ass. You'd think that he would stop hitting on me after I rejected him the twelfth time. Ugh!" she cried.

"Awww, you counted how many times you rejected him. That's _so_ cute!" a girl named JJ exclaimed.

Max laughed again and suddenly looked at Fang, as if suddenly noticing he was there. 

"Hey, I know you. Mmmm… Nick, right? I'm Max. You're in my biology class," Max said.

"I know." Fang quickly backtracked when he saw a freaked out look on her face. "I _mean_, I know because you're in my class."

"Oooh. So why are you sitting here today?" She looked around him. "Aaaah, no need to explain. Let me guess? My friend-who is wonderfully amazing at being discreet-has asked you to come join us at lunch because she likes you. Am I right?"

"_Maaaaax!_ Don't scare him away like all the rest of them!" Amelia whined.

"No, hey, it's okay. You're absolutely right. I mean, just as inconspicuous as Dylan, right?" Fang told her.

She nodded while laughing. "Hey, I like you. You should sit with us more often."

"Maybe," Fang said, abruptly getting up. "I'm going to go now. This is about as much human interaction as I can get in a day." He noticed the surprised look on Max's face, but it quickly disappeared, and she shrugged.

_Wow, _Fang thought, _I think I just met my competitor at the aloofness award._

Fang walked outside to his usual spot underneath a tree. Fang had pleaded Iggy, one of his friends, to spread rumors that someone was once murdered out here. High schoolers were so freaking naïve, and the ones that weren't were just too scared to venture out anyway.

This made the tree a perfect place to escape everyone else. Fang replayed what had happened in his mind over and over again. He felt so stupid that he had quickly retreated like that, but whenever he was near her-no matter how cliché it sounded-his whole body started to vibrate. It was like he couldn't even control himself. He snorted; it was funny, actually. He didn't feel attracted to any girls, but as soon as he was near Max, Fang felt _more _than attracted, if that was possible.

But he looked at the bright side: Max had liked him, and she had even laughed, something he knew she didn't do around many people.

The first laugh. The catalyst. The action that made Fang seriously begin to pursue a relationship, even if it was just a friendly one, with Max. So, ironically, the thick headedness of his peers, one of the things he hated the most about high school, was the one thing that finally set him on his goal. Maybe, just maybe, high school wasn't all that bad. 

"Ouch!" Fang shouted as he got roughly pushed into a locker.

"Watch where you're going, shithead," a large boy spat, laughing with his friends as he walked away.

Or maybe… It really was.

**Hey, sorry for the long wait! As some of you have noticed, I'm not a very good updater. Please review; it will seriously make my day. :) Also, if any of you guys are reading any of my other stories, I will try to update them asap. **_**Hopefully**_**, updates will go faster now that it's summer. If you aren't reading any of my other stories, you should check them out; they're all Maximum Ride. (Yes, shameless advertising.) Anyway, thanks again for reading and please review!**


	4. First Encounter

FIRST ENCOUNTER

Fang squinted at the grocery list he was currently holding in his hand, trying extremely hard to understand what his mother had scribbled onto it, but failing miserably. He sighed, running his hand through his hair and closing his eyes in frustration.

"Oof!" he cried as he slammed into a shopping cart that he had not noticed.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" a very, _very _familiar voice exclaimed.

Fang opened his eyes, not believing his luck. "Um, I'm fine. I just wasn't looking for a few seconds."

Max gave him a small smile as she stooped down to pick up the things that had fallen out of Fang's basket. Fang desperately tried to think of a conversation starter, but he was coming up blank.

"Could you help me?" he finally asked meekly.

Max straightened up, placing the things that she had picked up into Fang's basket. "Of course, Nick."

Fang felt a warm feeling spread through his body at the realization that Max had remembered his name. "You can call me Fang."

She scrunched up her eyebrows for a second but didn't ask. "Okay."

Fang thrust the list at her. "Do you think you could tell me what this says?"

Max grabbed the list and squinted at it for a few seconds. "It says pickles, mayonnaise, and olives." 

Fang gaped at her. "How the heck could you tell that? I was staring at it for over ten minutes, and I still couldn't figure it out."

Max laughed, pulling a pen out from her pocket. "I dunno. I guess it's just some special talent that girls have." She wrote something onto the paper and then handed it back to Fang.

He looked at it and saw that Max had rewritten the words so that he could read them. "Thanks," he told her appreciatively.

"No problem. Well, I was just headed out. Nice to see you, Fang," she said, walking away. "My offer for you to sit with us at lunch still stands!"

Fang walked in the opposite direction, grinning to himself and trying to suppress the happy dance that he wanted to do _so _badly.

**Sorry for the **_**extremely **_**long wait and for the short chapter. This story will generally have very short chapters except for a few exceptions. Please tell me what you think; reviews are appreciated!**


	5. First Hug

FIRST HUG

"Faaaaang! Faaaaang!" someone said from behind him. Fang turned around right when the person put her warm hand on his shoulder. He was surprised to see that the person who was calling his name so earnestly was Max.

"Sooo Fang," she said, batting her eyelashes, "We can be partners, riiight?"

Fang's head whirred with thoughts. Iggy was absent and was probably expecting Fang to be his partner, but that was what best friends do, right? Make sacrifices for their bros, bffls, etc. etc.

"Umm, sure," Fang told her, offering a small smile.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, holding her hands up, "Don't get too excited there." She laughed and moved her desk over, so they could work on their partner project together.

She leaned in to scribble something onto his paper, and he (very, _very _inconspicuously) took a sniff of her hair. Mmmm…

Max pulled back and gave him a weirded-out look. "Did you just _smell _my hair?" she asked, smirking a little.

"N-no, why would I do that?" Fang stuttered, scoffing.

Suddenly Max's hand was on his neck, and she was pulling him in. _She's going to kiss me, right now,_ he thought for a second, his mouth dropping open in surprise and his eyes almost closing in anticipation. But then she suddenly stuck her nose in his hair and took a big sniff.

Fang just stared at her for a few seconds before guffawing. "You… You're…. A PSYCHO!" he cried, wiping tears from his eyes. He had not laughed this hard in a long time.

Max was giving him an offended look, but he could see by looking at her eyes that her resolution was crumbling.

"Excuse me? Would you like to share with the class what's so funny, Nicholas?" Mrs. Smith, their biology teacher, questioned sternly.

"It's really all my fault, Mrs. Smith," Max told her, managing to keep a straight face, "I just told the _funniest _joke ever, and Fang here can't stop laughing. I'll try to keep my inner comedian locked up at all times from now on. I didn't even know I was so funny that I could disrupt the entire class like this!"

This just sent an already giddy Fang into another round of laughter. Mrs. Smith rolled her eyes, gave both of them another severe look, and returned to grading her papers.

* * *

><p>"Crap! Crappity, crap, crap, crap!" Max whisper-yelled through the hallways as she raced to the library.<p>

She spotted Fang hunched over at a computer and dumped herself onto the chair next to him.

"God Fang. I am soooooooo sorry! I woke up late and then missed the bus and had to be driven to school, and I am so awful, and I be-" she explained but cut herself off when she saw Fang raise his hand.

His eyes crinkled a little as his lips turned up in a small grin. "It's okay Max. I finished by myself. The project is pretty kick ass if I do say so myself."

Max hit her head against the table, looking over at Fang apologetically. He shrugged, indicating that it was no big deal.

"Fang, you are literally the _best_!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him and giving him a tight hug. Fang, shocked at first, hugged her back and nuzzled his cheek on the top of her head. That was okay, right? Totally friendly.

"Ummm…" Max muttered, pulling away abruptly, "Anyway, see you in science. Thanks again!" She offered him a smile and then rushed off to do whatever else she had to do.

Fang shook his head, and stapled the project's papers together, trying to get the scent of Max's hair out of his head.

**Please tell me what you think! I really like this story, which is why I am updating it quicker than the others. :) Also, once again, I have made Fang OOC, but he's kinda cute like this, riiiiight? Your reviews really do give me motivation, so they would be super appreciated. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
